Lily of His Heart
by Kokoro no Takara
Summary: <html><head></head>Summary Inside. Ships: Gaara/Hinata, Shino/Arisu(OC), Neji/Kokoro(OC), Shikamaru/Temari, Kankuro/Mareno(OC), Sakura/Lee, Naruto/Sasuke, Nagato/Konan, Itachi/Tenten, Kiba/Ino, Hanabi/Sai, Sasori/Matsuri... Main focus is the first seven couples... If you dont like, simply dont read...</html>


**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor its characters… Enjoy!**

Summary: Gaara's maternal grandfather dies leaving his father the owner of Sabaku Inc. the biggest and wealthiest incorporation whose base is in Konoha. This forces the Sabaku's to move from Suna to Konoha. He is ripped from his quiet, comfortable, mundane life at Suna High and thrown into the loud, wild, chaotic life at Konoha High. Bitter about having to leave Suna and Matsuri; his adorable girlfriend of four years behind he decides to rebel in the one way he knows will piss his father off. Slacking at school, with the IQ of 168. He immediately gains a huge fan club and has countless girls falling for him left and right. It's not long before he meets the lovely and most beloved princess of the school and daughter of Hyūga Inc. Hinata. A major family discovery is made and Matsuri and he are no more. With the Hyūga Inc. partnering with Sabaku Inc. he starts falling for Hinata and despite her rebuffs he keeps trying to win her heart.

Author's note on the family relations.

I made a few OC's and I will put (OC) next to their name if they are. Those who are actual Naruto characters but had no name I will put (NN) to let you know I named them. I also mixed things up a bit so that it was all family oriented, I believe everyone should have a family. So characters like Matsuri, Tenten, Lee, Gai and Sai would have families. Also characters who were just hinted to be family I made them related in my own ways for the sake of the story. Even characters who may have had last names but no real relations I put them into families as I saw fit. I also have some OC's made by myself and my friend Arisu…

Uzamaki and Namikaze (Naruto's last name will be Namikaze)

I made Karen and Naruto first cousins through Kushina and her sister Izumi (OC), Kushina and Izumi are the daughters of Akio (OC) who is the brother of our beloved Tsunade. Tsunade is married to Jiraiya and they had Minato who married Kushina, giving birth to the twins Naruto and Arisu (my friend Arisu as an OC). Of course this means Tsunade is both aunt and mother in law to Kushina. Jiraiya has a sister named Aimi (OC)…

Sabaku, Akasuna and Mitsuzaki

So the Sabaku's are related to the Namikaze's through Jiraiya's sister Aimi who married Aki Sabaku (OC) and they had Baki and Rasa… This makes Gaara and Naruto third cousins… Rasa married Karura and had Temari, Kankurō and Gaara. Baki's relationship is to be found out later in the story… It was hinted somewhere that the Sand siblings were related to Sasori somehow distantly so I made them third cousins through Ebizō being Karura and Yashamaru's father. Of course Chiyo is still Sasori's grandmother and I named his father Akira (NN) and his mother Hikari (NN).

Hyūga

With the Hyūgas all I did was name the mothers and make Neji and Hinata twins as well as changing Hizashi to be the older twin between the fathers. Hizashi and Hitomi had Neji and Hinata while Hiashi and Kasumi had Hanabi.

Uchiha

Madara is the father of both Fugaku and Obito… Obito married Kimi and had Sai… Fugaku married Mikoto Miterok (so she is Gai's sister) having Itachi and Sasuke making them first cousins to both Sai and Gai's kids… Gai has a son (Lee) from a deceased and unnamed lover and marries a widow (one of my friend Arisu's OCs) Akiyama Akina who had a daughter from her previous marriage Marena (another of Arisu's OCs)… This makes Lee and Marena stepsiblings...

Yamanaka and Hatake

I made Deidara and Ino brother and sister so they are the children of Inoichi and Tamiko (NN). I made Tamiko and Kakashi brother and sister, the children of Sakumo Hatake. Kakashi and Rin are married and I made them Tenten's parents.

I combined the Inuzuka and Aburame and the Nara and Haruno families…

The Inuzuka and Aburame's were related through siblings as the father of Inuzuka Hana and Kiba and the mother of the Aburame Shino and Konan… I made Konan Shino's sister…

The Nara and Haruno's were related through sisters as the mother of Nara Shikamaru and Kokoro (myself as an OC) and the mother of Sakura…

Thank you and I hope you like it!


End file.
